


I Wanna Get Fucked in a Cute Skirt

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: inspired by a tweet that was just "I wanna get fucked in a cute skirt" a couple times. Post Stem, Sebastian and Iris, who had been Stefano's doppleganger in Stem, have raunchy sex in the kitchen. Iris belongs to chibi--raiden on tumblr!





	I Wanna Get Fucked in a Cute Skirt

Iris was putting away the last of the dishes. He could tell that Sebastian was going to be home soon, his alarm had gone off a few minutes before, but he still had a few hours until Lily would be. She was with a friend, some mall trip, and Sebastian was just out getting groceries. It was nothing special. It didn’t have to be anything special. It was just another normal spring day. 

Iris wanted it to be special. He wanted something, just for himself. It wasn’t warm enough to dress for summer, so he was still in long striped socks and a comfortable sweater, but it was also warm enough for him to wear a flowing skirt, one that wasn’t too short but was short enough. 

He had cleaned up the house as best as he could and taken care of the cats and all that was left was wiping down the counters. He didn’t want to wipe down the counters. He had about five minutes left until Sebastian was due to be home. He wanted to make a mess of the counters before cleaning them. 

He spread his legs a bit, hiking up his skirt, and slid a finger inside of himself. He’d stretched himself out a few hours before, thinking about Sebastian, thinking about what he wanted Sebastian to do to him, and his insides still felt wet from lube, still felt ready. He’d used his fingers and a toy, had fucked himself until he felt like his rim was bruised, raising his hips up before slamming them back down, taking something smaller than Sebastian but longer, gripping the sheets, sweating, begging for Sebastian’s hand on his cock.

He’d been daydreaming about how hard he wanted Sebastian to be the entire time since. Sebastian was so good to him, so gentle, not like he would break but like he wanted to drink Iris, soak him into his skin slowly. Iris loved it, being wrapped in that heat, Sebastian’s hands all over him, lips on his face and his chest and his back and his thighs. He survived off of touch, off of affection, but he wanted something to hold onto, to be slammed into until he really did shatter. 

Glad of how ready he still was, he pulled his finger out and straightened out his skirt before washing his hands. He was half hard already, just thinking about it, just from the feeling of his own finger. 

“I wanna get fucked in a cute skirt!” he sang to himself, “I want to get fucked in a cute skirt!” He closed his eyes and bopped his head from side to side, smiling as he sang. He liked to hear his own voice. After so long of hearing it broken and quiet, hearing it strong like this was easy to become absorbed by, to be distracted by. 

He almost didn’t notice when there was a hand on his back, pushing him forward, but he went with it, allowing himself to be bent over the counter. There was a solid weight against him, a pressure keeping him pinned, and scratchy beard hair against his ear. 

“What was that?” A hand against the soft material of the skirt, grabbing it roughly and hiking up, “You want to be fucked like this?”

Iris licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry. “Please.”

A kiss was pressed to his temple as those fingers stroked his thigh. He spread his legs, half out of instinct, half to get more comfortable, and Sebastian chuckled against him. 

“Right here? On the kitchen counter.”

“Yes, yes, Sebastian, please.”

The weight pulled off of him and he breathed, wanting it back, to be flattened by Sebastian’s weight, to feel his muscles twitched as he fucked him. He could feel Sebastian’s gaze though, knew that he was checking out his options. 

“Not even any underwear huh?” Sebastian smacked his lips together and Iris shuddered. “You were waiting for this.”

“Yes.”

“What if I was someone else? Some burglar or something? And he found you like this, singing that little song of yours?”

Another shudder but he didn’t want to think about someone else finding him like this. He just wanted Sebastian. “No, just you. Only want you.”

Sebastian pressed a finger against his hole and it went in easily. Iris moaned as it probed his insides, crooking to press against his prostate. “You’re so wet for me. You want me that bad?”

Iris couldn’t speak, he just nodded. 

Another finger, so easily inserted. He keened, pushing back into Sebastian’s hand. His cock was hard now, pinned between his stomach and the counter. He wanted more. He wanted rougher. “Fuck me Sebastian? Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

“I will baby,” Sebastian crooned as he twisted and spread his fingers, “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you good.”

“Hard? Fuck me like a slut, right here. Sebastian, I need it rough.” 

Sebastian’s other hand came down, smacking against his skin hard and he cried out, surprised by it. It wasn’t often that Sebastian spanked him. He must have been in the right mood then. 

“No,” Sebastian pinched his jaw, pulling him up and twisting him so that he could look at Iris’ face. “I’m the only one who gets to fuck you, ever again. I’m not sharing you with anyone. You want me to give you a reminder of that?”

He nodded, as best as he could.

“You said only me and then you go and want me to treat you like a slut. No, you’re just mine.” He punctuated the last word with his cock, pressing it up and into Iris with only the removal of his fingers as a warning. Iris choked out a moan as it jammed into his prostate. “You’re going to feel me for days.”

Iris couldn’t stop himself from smiling as Sebastian sheathed himself entirely inside of him. He allowed himself to be manhandled, his front pressed down against the counter once more. Sebastian trailed his fingers own Iris’ sides, keeping him dressed but finding his narrow sides with his broad hands. He gripped just a bit too roughly. Iris hoped that it would bruise. 

Sebastian sighed, deep inside of him, and then pulled out, just to shove himself back forward, making Iris cry out as he was scooted an inch forward. Sebastian did it again, and again, until Iris could no longer keep his legs spread, had to bring them close and get on tip toes. His hands found the wall so that he could push back. 

Sebastian growled, wrapping a strong arm around Iris’ chest, the other pushing up his sweater to get to his soft skin. He really would get bruises now. Sebastian held him still as he fucked into him, no longer pulling out so far but going fast and rough and hard. 

“How’s that?” Sebastian panted, though it was hard for Iris to hear through his own moans, “This hard enough for you?”

“Please! AH! Oh fuck!” Iris gripped Sebastian’s arm, “Just like that! Fuck! Daddy, it’s so good!”

Sebastian yanked him up then by that arm, forcing his back to arch. The angle made Sebastian’s cock bump into his prostate with each thrust and Iris was crying out louder, his moans rising in pitch. It relieved some of the pressure on his own dick, letting it slide back and forth on the counter. 

“You sure, Baby Boy? You don’t want something like this instead?” 

Other than a bit of breathlessness Sebastian sounded fine, like this wasn’t affecting him. Iris’ cheeks were burning red and he could feel his nails digging into Sebastian’s skin as he gasped and moaned. 

“It’s so good! Daddy, it’s so good! Please!”

Sebastian released his chest and he almost fell forward but Sebastian’s hand was going up his shirt now, his nails scraping along his skin, reaching for and tugging on one of Iris’ nipples. He bit Iris’ ear, his teeth feeling sharper than the ever could before he growled. 

“I’m going to make you cum, Iris. I’m gonna make you cum and then I’m going to keep on fucking you until I’ve had my fill.”

Iris squeezed his eyes shut as he he tried not to cum right then, with Sebastian battering his prostate and saying such filthy things in his ear. His lips moved down, sucking and biting his neck and he knew what Sebastian was doing, knew that he was marking him up, sucking hard enough to leave dark red and purple hickies. He’d never seen hickies on this skin. Sebastian twisted his hand and Iris yelped and Sebastian finally moaned as his whole body tightened. 

He grabbed Iris’ leg and hoisted it onto the counter, spreading him back out. Now there was no pressure on his dick at all but there was so much of it on his prostate. He felt overwhelmed, he felt like Sebastian was working at taking him apart, he felt so good. 

“Daddy! Oh God! He couldn’t help himself, reaching down, squeezing his cock through his skirt. He was so close already. He wanted more but he didn’t think that he could take much more. “Oh Fuck. I’m gonna! Can I? Daddy, please?”

“You want to cum this early?” Sebastian chuckled and slammed into him harder, revealing that he’d slowed down just moments before. Iris jumped and arched further, wanted to rest his head on Sebastian’s shoulder while he was pounded. “Here I thought you could take it?”

“I can!” Iris didn’t know if he actually could but he had to try. He’d been wanting this for so long. “Please, please keep! Ah! Keep fucking me. AH! AH! Daddy! Please!”

Sebastian grabbed his dick, holding it tight, not stroking it. It was too tight for him to cum and he didn’t have anything to hold onto. He felt so close to cumming, even without ejaculating. He thought he was going to cum from his hole alone. 

He was biting his lip, tearing it up, as Sebastian slapped his ass again, making him lurch and choke on his moan. Sebastian was fucking him so hard, so fast, that the room was filled with the sound of skin on skin, of Iris’ moans. Sebastian was usually a lot louder than this, but he was trying not to cum himself, was working hard on giving Iris exactly what he wanted. 

“Go on, Baby Boy,” Sebastian held him firm by his ass, releasing his dick to grab Iris’ jaw and turn him, twisting his neck and abdomen. “I want to see you when you cum. You want to cum for me?”

“Yes! Oh Daddy, I want to cum so bad.”

“You need me to help you?”

He shook his head. He didn’t need help. He didn’t need anything. He knew that Sebastian’s eyes were open when he kissed him but he didn’t care, his were open as well, wide, and he came in violent spurts, his ejaculate gushing out onto the counter and into his skirt. He moaned, lewd and loud, the only thing keeping him from screaming being Sebastian’s lips pressed against his own. 

Sebastian stilled, breathing hard, trying not to cum as Iris squeezed him so tight. He was shaking, having a hard time not spilling right then. He put his hands on Iris’ thighs and lifted and Iris squeaked, hands scrambling, looking for him. He caught a hold of Sebastian’s arms, feeling his dick pulse as he kept cumming. 

“You made such a mess Baby,” Sebastian cooed. They were moving, he was carrying him somewhere, just a few steps, and then he was sitting down, letting Iris fall into his lap, that cock pushing up into him. He was so sensitive now, and Sebastian was holding him open, not releasing his thighs. “I should make you clean that up with that beautiful tongue of yours.”

Iris sighed, trying not to whimper as Sebastian let go of one of his legs to stroke his dick, to collect whatever ejaculate was still leaving him as well as what had collected in his skirt. He bounced Iris gently for the moment, as he slid his fingers into Iris’ mouth, fed him his own cum. Iris licked and sucked at his fingers greedily, his own bitter fluids going down so easily. He would be happy to lick his cum off the counter, or the floor, or wherever Sebastian asked him to, if it meant he could keep getting treated like this. 

He took his fingers back and wiped them dry on Iris’ face, making him feel even more filthy than all of his sweat already had. Sebastian grabbed his thighs again and lifted him, only to set him back down in his lap. Iris’ voice cracked as Sebastian penetrated him, so deep, over and over again, just lifting him and dropping him again and again. Iris laid back, let his head loll onto Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Shit,” Sebastian breathed, “You’re so fucking pretty like this Iris.”

Iris sputtered a smile through his moans, sharper now than they had been before, his hole so sensitive from so many hard thrusts. He should of brought the lube down with him. All they were using was what he already had in him and he didn’t now how much that was actually helping. His nerves all felt like they were on fire. 

“Just a bit more,” Sebastian promised him, lifting him once more. He didn’t drop him this time, just humped up and into him, shoving up fast and rough. He no longer pretended that he wasn’t being affected. He groaned and panted and breathed, the sounds of an aging body trying to keep up after so many years of smoking and drinking. His stamina was good, all things considered, his bad habits almost forgotten. 

His fingers dug deep, nails leaving crescents in Iris’ skin, as he shoved in deep once more and moaned a long drawn out moan. “Fuuuuuck!”

Iris could feel it, the hot cum push into him, soothe against his inflamed tissues. Sebastian released him, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close, burying his face into Iris’ hair. 

“So, you like the skirt?” Iris said, his voice quiet as he started to come down. He could feel Sebastian soften inside of him. 

“It’s a very cute skirt,” Sebastian promised, tilting Iris’ face so that he could kiss him. “Though you can always call me home early if you need to.”

“I think my song worked alright.”

Sebastian laughed and then hissed as it aggravated his own sensitive cock. “Like a sirens call.”

Iris laughed along with him, feeling his pain with him as it jostled both of their tired bodies. “I need a shower. Sebastian. You’re going to have to carry me.”

“You’re a strong boy, you can get up the stairs yourself. 

“I’m gonna get cum all over the stairs.”

Sebastian slid out of him, scooping him up to get the skirt under him, to soak up any drips. “You’re going to get cum all over this house if you’re not careful.”


End file.
